


Far To Long

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time writing Smut, I'm bad at tags, Lance in Panties, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Still, Voltron, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: Lance returned from abroad of six months. He had now been back for almost three weeks and between his lover's work, and final papers and assignments, they have not been able to spend time together. Finally they find some time, and learn something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut Dx I'm sorry if it's terrible. But I decided to give it a go. Everyone is in their 20s and Collage age. Sorry for spelling errors and such I'm at work and just cut into my time to do paperwork lol!

Lance had been back from Europe for a few weeks now and was happy to see his boyfriends again, but they had been so busy with finals and their papers that they had not been able to spend much time together. Lance headed out when they did that morning to do some grocery shopping and stopped by a clothing store on the way home purchasing a few things.

Shiro and Keith finally managed to finish up their final exam papers a day early and intended to go home and spend time with Lance at last since his return.

“I can’t believe the last couple weeks. Between work and finals we haven’t been able to spend any time with Lance Except for when we are asleep. I feel so bad” Keith sighs shifting his pack on his shoulder as they walked into their building.

Shiro nods sullenly “I agree, I think we should do something special for him. We don’t work, or have classes tomorrow, and don’t have to do any work on that stupid paper. We could cook dinner, or take him out for a spa day. “ he looks thoughtful as they get off the elevator on their floor. He gets out his keys and tilts his head “Sounds like he is playing music. Though its louder than normal.” He unlocks the door and heads inside. The apartment is properly cleaned and the smell of stew wafts from the kitchen.

Both of the young men freeze as their hear a loud moan from the bedroom and look at each other. They slip off their shoes and quietly shut the door before sneaking to the bedroom and looking in.

They are greeted by the sight of Lance with his ass in the air moving a dildo in and out of himself at a languid pace, but what really catches their eyes are the bright red lace panties pulled aside and the matching Knee high tights. They see a strap across his back implying a bralette may be in place.

Shiro gulps as he feels his pants become too tight. It had been six months since he had touched Lance, followed by almost three weeks of light touches and gentle kisses. The site before him made his mouth begin to water and he looked over at Keith who was clearly in the same boat, but also appeared to have other plans as he watched his other lover strip his shirt off and toss it aside before striding into the room.

Lance was lost in the sensation, brushing his prostate with every other pass and trying not to moan loudly as he did so. He expected Keith and Shiro to be out for awhile longer so he decided to indulge in his new kink he learned he had after wearing lace panties for a week on a lost bet over seas. He did not expect hands to grab his hips, and a most familiar husky voice to sound from behind him

“God…. You look so hot list this…. You have no Idea how much I just want to take you now” Keith whispers from behind him, spreading Lances cheeks with his hand.

“K Keith!? W When did you get home” He squeaks pulling the toy out and moving to sit up, however is stopped as Keith's hands tighten on his waist and he feels his tongue circle the ring of muscle before pushing in. Lance’s complaints are drowned out as he moans arching his back and feels the bed dip in front of him.

Shiro sits in front of Lance having already ditched his clothing. “God…. If I had known if your ass looked so good in lace I would have put you in it far sooner”

Lance looks surprised as he see’s just how aroused Shiro is “You… Don’t think it’s weird?” He pants as Keith lubes up a few fingers and slides two in right off the bat.

Shiro strokes Lances hair gently “definitely don’t think it's weird, I can’t imagine anything hotter than your ass wrapped up in the lace, and you looking so pretty for me” He whispers his other hand wrapping around himself stroking slowly.

Lance whines at at the praise and wiggles forward a little licking the tip of Shiro’s cock “You’re too far away” he whines.

Keith smirks and pulls away “Well I have an Idea….” He rubs Lance’s back “And I think Shiro will like it too” He chuckles and shimmies out of his pants quickly.

Lance pouts when Keith stops touching him and looks back to complain before Keith thrusts into him and then pulls Lance with him so that Lance is seated fully on top of him as Keith Reclines a bit for comfort, hands coming up to tease Lances nipples, tugging at the bars threaded through the sensitive buds. Lance lets out a strangled moan at the sensations and the feeling of his boyfriends dick deep inside of him for the first time in months.

Shiro grins as he gets what Keith was going for and raises up on his knees “Come on love, I have just what you want” he murmurs his dick resting against Lance’s cheek.

Lance trails kitten licks along the shaft before engulfing the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue happily to lap up the pre cum.

Keith braces his feet on the bed and gives a few shallow thrusts upwards encouraging Lance to start moving. “God babe… You are so tight…. “

Lance moans appreciatively at the praise and he begins to ride Keith like no tomorrow. He grabs at Shiro to bring him closer to take in the Entirety of his length.

Shiro places both of his hands on Lance’s head and slowly rocks his hips enjoying the feeling of Lance’s Mouth “oh Lance… You look so pretty with your lips around my cock. Prettier than a picture”

Lance’s eyes flutter closed allowing Shiro to use his mouth as he pleases. He lets out a strangled noise as Keith begins to thrust up in time with him and feels Keith's hand stroke him through the lace.

“Come for me Lance…. “ Keith whispers and feels Lance clench around him as he cums at Keith’s words. Keith continues to stroke Lance through his orgasm thrusting against his prostate aggressively before releasing his own load inside of him and rides it out.

Shiro goes to pull back before he cums but Lance’s hands on his hips stop him. As Lance swallows around him Shiro curls over cumming deep down his throat.

Carefully they both pull away and pull Lance into their arms cuddling him close As Lance lies in a daze between them “that was…. That was put off way to long” He mumbles nuzzling Shiro’s chest “I love you guys… So much….” He whispers as he quickly nods off.

Shiro strokes his hair gently and kisses Keith from over Lances head “We’ll plan out tomorrow later…” He whispers and holds Lance close and Keith shuffles against him draping his arm across them both. 


End file.
